1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices for emitting white light are known which include a light emitting element that emits blue light, and a fluorescent material that is excited by absorbing a part of the blue light and emits light with a wavelength longer than the blue light.
It is required for these light emitting devices to provide uniform color tone in all light emitting directions, and to increase luminous intensity.
For example, International Publication No. WO 2013-011,628 A1 discloses a light emitting device which includes a first layer that includes a wavelength conversion material, and a second layer that includes a light diffusion material and is arranged on the first layer, in order to reduce color unevenness.
However, in the case where light diffusion materials are used, there may be a problem that the light diffusion materials reduce light outgoing efficiency.
This disclosure is aimed at the above problem, and its object is to provide a light emitting device that can reduce color unevenness and has high light outgoing efficiency.